First Watch
by MortalMarquess
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Monty are on a trek. Clarke struggles to accept her growing feelings, meanwhile Bellamy enjoys himself. I'm no good at Summaries. Will come up with something better soon, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

Thanks for stumbling across my latest story. This is just something I came up with on my drive home from a road trip. Just popped into my head and I thought yeah why not! Mainly fluff but fun none the less to write. It's half in Clarke POV and the other is Bellamy POV. If you don't like reading from different POV's then this isn't the story for you. I just like to write in a diff POV every now and then, basically because its fun to see the other side of the story.

This is my first fanfic for the 100. I'm a bit of a Bellarke shipper, and with season 5 starting up again soon i'm getting excited!

I'm not too sure where I would place this story in the "100 universe" But somewhere near season 1 ending and 2 beginning? Doesnt' matter too much I suppose so place it where you like.

I do not own any of the characters from the 100, I am just a fan playing with the world the CW network and the fabulous Kass Morgan Created.

Enjoy.

Chapter One - First Watch

 **CLARKE POV:**

It felt as if they had walked for days. Mount weather will still a distance away from them so it was here that they had decided to make camp. Night had started to fall, and the sun was nearly all the way down.

The small clearing that Monty had found was as good a place as any to sleep. If one of them took watch at a time, it would be the safest they were going to be from the grounders.

There was a small stream than ran to the side of where they had set up the make shift camp for the night.

Clarke was tired, she tried to not let any of them see how exhausted she was but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. Two nights ago, she had pulled an all nighter trying to help with the injured and sleep deprivation was certainly catching up to her.

As she rolled out her sleeping mattress she listened to her friends laughing and talking. It must be so easy for them, she thought jealously. Not having to worry about everyone's safety as she did.

"Thinking pretty hard there princess. What's going though that pretty little head"

"Piss off Bellamy" she spat at him.

Why Bellamy had to come, Clarke had no idea. His place was back at camp, but for some strange reason he had insisted on coming. Clarke was surprised he wanted to come, considering Octavia had stayed at camp with Lincoln.

"Oh, touchy are we?"

Clarke glared at him in response. "Did you want something?"

"Yes I did Princess. Thankyou for asking. Would you like to take first watch tonight? Or are you too tired?"

Bellamy always knew how to push Clarke's buttons. Clarke was tired but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right, he knew her signs too well.

"Nope, I'm good to go for tonight." She beamed back at him.

"Ok then" he smirked, rolling down his bed roll next to hers.

"What are you doing. Is the clearing not big enough for you, you have to sleep right next to me?" she questioned him.

"Princess, keep talking like that and I'll think you don't like me!" he laughed and then walked off.

The rest of the group had started to make dinner. A pot of soup warmed by a small fire they had burning. What Clarke wouldn't give for some proper food.

Chicken, Beef, anything other than canned soup.

Smiling politely she took her bowl and filled it up.

"Thanks Monty" she said graciously as she tried to eat. It was going to be a long night.

The four of them had worked out the watch roster for the night. Clarke, Raven, Monty, then Bellamy. 2 hours each, didn't seem too bad. As long as Clarke could stay awake for 2 hours, she would be able to sleep for 6.

Seemed do-able enough, Clarke thought to herself. After the meagre meal they chatted around the fire. Trading stories and laughing until one by one the group fell asleep, leaving Clarke sitting up by herself.

The silence that filled the camp was calming. No banter between Raven and Bellamy and no tech talk between Monty and Raven. She sat there, watching the woods, nothing moving. It was quiet here tonight. She hoped that the grounders weren't going to give them any trouble, for she certainly had no energy to fight.

Sitting up by herself gave her plenty of time to think. She thought on what would happen when they reached mount weather, how the Arc was doing. What surprised her the most was how often her thoughts would stray to Bellamy.

Bellamy. He who constantly annoyed her, but protected her too. He was the first to defend her and speak for her. Not that she needed anyone to speak for her, but the sentiment was nice. She wondered about what her mother would make of Bellamy. Not that it seemed she would ever get to ask her.

Time went by surprisingly quickly, as her watched beeped. Signalling that it was now Raven's watch. Walking over to where she and Monty were sleeping side by side next to the fire. She wondered why she hadn't set up her roll closer to the heat.

Gently waking Raven, she then walked over to where her own bed roll was rolled out.

Next to Bellamy. Who was fast asleep. His dark brown curls, softly falling on his face.

Clarke had never noticed how full his lips were, and how peaceful he looked when he slept. Why was she noticing this, she thought to herself. Shaking the thoughts of a sleeping Bellamy from her mind she unzipped her roll and slid in.

"Well done Princess, you made it" he smirked in his sleep to her.

"So glad to have your approval" she murmured back. Trying to get comfortable. It was noticeably colder over here away from the fire. But it was darker, and that was what she wanted. Someone where dark to sleep, to wash away her tiredness before the next part of their trek.

As if he could sense her he added "If you get cold, you know where to find me"

Rolling her eyes in response, she turned on her side. Facing away from Bellamy.

Sleep came before she had time to think another thought.

A little while later, Clarke rolled over and found herself closer to Bellamy than she would have liked. However he was right, it was warmer if she laid next to him. Her back resting against Bellamy was much warmer than her front that was exposed to the cool air.

Peering over her shoulder, he seemed to be asleep. Raven was still on watch and didn't seem to notice how close the two of them were, the darkness in her favour.

Sliding in a little closer, Clarke was surprised when a few moments later Bellamy draped an arm over her. Grateful for the extra warmth she closed her eyes and sleep took her again.

 **BELLAMY POV:**

Bellamy awoke to the noise of rustling leaves. Opening his eyes quickly, he adjusted to the darkness. Looking around half expecting to see and oncoming grounder, he was surprised to see Clarke so close to him.

It seemed she was cold after all. Smiling to himself, as she nestled into his warmth he tried to lay still and pretend to be asleep. He didn't want to frighten her after all. It seemed she thought he was asleep and it might be best to keep it this way.

After she had stopped moving, he casually draped an arm over her.

If he was going to be honest, the extra warmth was nice. Not to mention the closeness between them. Trying to steer his thoughts away from how close they were, he closed his eyes, but not before wiggling a little closer to her. She fit very snuggly into him, he thought to himself.

Sometime later Bellamy was woken up by Monty.

"Hey man. Your up"

Wiping his eyes, he nodded. "Yep I'm good"

"It looks like it"

Bellamy was slightly puzzled by what he meant. Then he looked down and suddenly noticed the pressure on his arm. Clarke was asleep on his chest, her body pressing against him.

"Do me a favour and don't say anything?" Bellamy asked Monty.

"Done, but I want another gun"

Laughing quietly. "You got it"

At that, Monty walked quietly back over to his bed roll.

Lying there awake, Bellamy wondered what to do. If he got up to take watch Clarke would wake up most likely. Besides he was enjoying his morning so far. The sun had yet to rise, but he knew he was awake for the day now.

Surely there was no harm in lying here. He would still be able to hear the grounders if any approached and it wouldn't impede on his time lying here.

For some time, he had been trying to get closer to Clarke. She was just so damn guarded, not wanting to let anyone close to her. The only time they had together was when they were organising the rest of the kids, or arguing over little things. Not that he minded their banter, he enjoyed razzing her up from time to time. It was much easier with the other girls in the camp, he supposed that was what happened when you were interested in someone they were always harder to catch.

"No, no" she softly spoke to his chest.

Not quite sure what to do, Bellamy stroked her back.

"Your all right, I've got you princess" he soothed to her.

"No Bellamy No, Don't." she said as her breathing grew heavier.

What on earth was she talking about. Bellamy looked down to see she was still asleep.

"Clarke, your ok" he spoke again., running his hands across her shoulders.

She shuddered at his touch, waking with a jolt.

"Bellamy?"

"Good Morning Princess" he replied smoothly

"What is going on?" she asked him quickly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" he replied.

"Nothing, it was just a dream" she said, brushing off his question. Lying her head back down on his chest.

"Oh, a dream, And you said my name, how intriguing" he teased her.

"Don't be an ass this early in the day please." As she gently nudged him in the side. He hoped that she didn't notice his erection growing. Damn thing had a mind of its own in the morning. It wasn't as if it could be helped though, she was lying very close to him, her left breast pressing into him. When he looked down he could see straight down her top, so no it wasn't completely avoidable to feel this way in the morning.

"Oh I can be an ass anytime of the day. Especially when it comes to you dreaming about me. I wonder what was I doing in this little dream of yours?"

"Please Bellamy. Don't bring it up again." She asked of him.

"What will you give me for my silence?" he questioned her. Knowing very well what he wanted.

"I don't have anything to give you. You are already in control of the weapons, food rations ect. All I have are medical supplies, and I'm sure as hell not giving you any of them I need them"

Bellamy weighed up his options, he didn't want to push his luck but is she got upset what was new. She was always cross at him for some reason or another he may as well have some fun with it.

"What I want in return for my silence is simple. A kiss" he told her lazily, hoping to have kept the desire from his voice. He placed his arms behind his head, casually watching the night sky fading into morning.

"A kiss? Bellamy that is the lamest form of payment. You have plenty of women who want to kiss you at the drop ship, you don't need mine."

 _True, but I don't want them to kiss me._ He thought to himself.

"That's it, or I tell everyone that you woke up moaning my name, whilst you were lying on my chest"

"I did no such thing!" she retorted angrily at him.

"Meh, who will believe you. Who will believe me. Do you really want to risk it Princess?"

Before Bellamy had time to react, Clarke had lifted her head up and turned so that her lips met his. Once the surprise that she had accepted his lame proposal he kissed her back. His lips gently brushing across her.

He knew he might only get one chance to kiss her, so he had better give it his best shot.

His fingers ran through her hair, drawing her lips down closer to his. His tongue gliding in and out of her mouth as she repositioned herself on top of him, her bed roll now forgotten on the floor next to him.

Bellamy could hardly believe his luck. Their tongues danced around one another's as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Lost in the moment, Bellamy started to gently grind his hips upwards where Clarke was on him. He knew she would be able to feel his hardness though the thin material of the bed roll.

Clarke surprised him once more, as she answered his grinding with her own. Swirling her hips around, pushing back against his erection.

A small moan escaped from her mouth, as Bellamy traced his hand to the underneath of her t-shirt. Her skin cool in the morning, her nipples going hard at his touch as he cupped her breast.

Feeling confident, he whispered into her ear.

"Tell me, what were you dreaming of?"

At that Clarke stopped moving.

"Princess, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I'll tell you this is better than what I dreamt of this morning."

"I dreamt that" she started to say, the shook her head. "Nope, that's all your getting from me"

"Its more than I asked" he countered to her a smile playing across his lips.

"I can't tell you." She whispered. Barely enough that I could hear.

"But I can show you?" she added, equally as quiet.

Authors Note:

Well that's it for chapter one. What do you think, should I continue? Are you a Bellarke fan too?

Would love to hear your input. Until next chapter.

~MortalMarquess~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Sorry this chapter took so long to update, I got really side tracked with work and study. Not to sure if I continue this little fic, it may just be a one shot as I have heaps of ideas in my head floating around for others. Thankyou for following, hope you enjoy this little chapter.

Chapter Two - First Watch.

 **CLARKE POV:**

"But I can show you" she told him.

Utter confusion seemed to spread across his face, as she tried to hide her smile.

She lied down on her forgotten bed roll, and saw the confusion turn to disappointment on his face as she made herself comfortable. The ground was hard, and the roll didn't offer much comfort. Knowing that he wouldn't be disappointed for long, she continued arranging herself and ignored that disappointed look across Bellamy's face.

Clarke wiggled out of her pants, the brisk morning air giving her goose-bumps across her skin. It was now or never, she had thought long and hard about it last night, whilst sitting up during first watch. That perhaps the reason she was always so short with Bellamy was that she was attracted to him. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, and perhaps the sexual frustration in her had built up enough.

Lying on her bed roll in nothing but a khaki green t-shirt and dark grey panties, she felt cold. Closing her eyes, to help with her embarrassment she softly trailed her hand down her stomach until it reached her panty line. The cool air making her slightly shiver, before loosing her nerve she continued on.

 **BELLAMY POV:**

What on earth was happening. Bellamy had to pinch himself to ensure that he was actually awake. Was Clarke lying next to him, her fingers toying with her panties?

He blinked again, trying to rub the sleep from his eye. When he heard a soft laugh, Clarke was looking up at him smiling

"Princess, what are you doing? Not that I am complaining but"

"You asked me what I dreamt of." As she slipped her fingers inside her panties. Her eyes fluttered back, as her hand wriggled underneath her panties. A moan escaped her lips, "Now, if you want to just watch that's fine. But in my dream it wasn't my fingers that were down here." Her moans continued as if each word was hard to speak.

Bellamy stared at her. What was she saying? She looked as though she was enjoying herself, arching her back and moaning quietly.

He turned slightly so that he was on his side, lying next to her propped up on one arm. Tracing his hand down her leg until the reached her. He whispered in her ear.

"You want me to help you?"

"No Bellamy. I want you to do it for me" she breathed back to him.

Not waiting to be told a second time. He slipped his fingers underneath and was met with her warmth. As he slid his fingers inside of her folds, she moved hers out the way.

Bringing them up to his mouth, he sucked her fingers clean as she writhed from his touch. She smiled as she arched her hips up, his fingers gliding in and out. When he found the place inside her that made a moan escape from her lips he smiled to himself.

"You will need to be quiet princess. I am still on watch, and I would hate to wake up Raven or Monty"

She nodded in reply, as her hands made quick work of his bed roll zipper. He was certainly to restrained in the small bed roll.

As she undid the zipper and pulled the blanket down he helped her with his free hand to move his pants out the way. All the while his fingers working on her wet slit. She was absolutely soaking, he knew that it wouldn't take much persuading on her behalf to progress much further.

Clarke had him out of the pants moments later , and his erection sprung free. The relief to have her hand working up and down on his cock was amazing. He was as hard as a rock, and the sight of Clarke next to him basically naked and craving his every touch was enough to make him want to blow his load there and then.

However, he had waited to long for this and was in no rush to finish anytime soon.

Her hands around him moved up and down, and soon his own moans were escaping from his lips.

"Clarke"

Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped.

"What, are you ok?" I asked her, worried I had hurt her. Quickly moving my fingers away from her dripping wet slit, my focus now on her well-being.

She looked in to my eyes. "You called me Clarke" her hand still firmly on my member, but not moving anymore.

"Well, that is your name." I replied obviously, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I know but you don't ever call me that. You call me"

"Princess" I finished for her.

She simply nodded in response and wiggled in closer towards me.

I softly trailed my fingers back down towards her inner thigh, as she opened her legs for me again.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?" I asked her, as I circled her clit.

She didn't answer straight away. Her breathing picked up again and I could tell she was getting close to her orgasm, her hands started moving again.

"I want you to call me Clarke when we are like this. But Princess all other times" she moaned to me.

"I can do that, Clarke" I whispered into her ear as I moved my fingers at a quickening pace inside of her. She had stopped her own movements upon my cock but seeing her like this. Feeling her this wet for my touch was enough to make me not care.

She came undone at my touch, and I had to pull her closer so that her face was buried into my chest, muffling the sounds of her pleasure. I didn't think it was a good idea to wake Raven and Monty with the sounds of Clarke screaming in pleasure even if I was proud of myself.

Author's Note:

Thoughts, comments and reviews are always welcome. But please no negativitity I'm not a professional writer, I just write it what little spare time I have.

~MortalMarquess~


End file.
